J. Säily, “Proximity-coupled and dual-polarized microstrip patch antenna for WCDMA base station arrays”, Proceedings of the 2006 Asia-Pacific Microwave Symposium, Dec. 12-15, 2006, Yokohama, Japan, shows a dual-polarized microstrip patch antenna. The antenna uses proximity-coupled microstrip feed lines along the patch corners and covers Wideband Code Division Multiple Access/Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (WCDMA/UMTS) band with only a single radiating patch. The corner-fed patch arrangement results in two orthogonal linear polarizations along the patch diagonals with high isolation. The presented antenna can be applied in dual-slant polarized base station antenna arrays.
A Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) access antenna can be omni-directional or it may include a number of sectors having multiple antennas. A typical number of sectors is between three and six. The construction is a compromise between the cost of the antenna and the capacity and operating range. The operating range is typically limited by a low transmit power of the mobile device such as, e.g., a phone, a PDA, a laptop or the like.
A dual-polarized dipole array antenna is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,300 B2, “Dual-polarized dipole array antenna.” Furthermore, a dual-polarized aperture-coupled patch antenna array can be provided as suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,296, “Dual polarized microstrip patch antenna array for PCS base stations.” The different polarizations use separate radiating patches and result in rather large arrays.
The sector coverage of dual-polarized patch antenna arrays is typically limited to below 100 degrees. Dipole antennas can be used to reach 120 degree half-power beamwidths, but they require shaped ground planes and additional height.
An operating range of an access point is typically limited by the transmit power provided by the mobile terminal. In addition, a reception antenna needs a high gain. Usually, the gain of an antenna array is increased by vertically stacking many elements. This results in a very narrow beam in the vertical direction. The radiated beam will be fan-shaped, i.e., wide in a horizontal direction and narrow in a vertical direction. The narrow vertical coverage means that the antenna needs to be down-tilted, wherein received signal levels from outside the main beam region may be considerably smaller.